Of Planets and Nations
by IGotDaFeels
Summary: -Collab with PaintingMornings- -We do not own Hetalia or Planetary Moe- What happens when the two strange, wildly different, and frankly psychotic worlds of the Nations and Planets meet? From a chocolate meltdown to getting lost... In New York... To walking in on a World Meeting, Pluto, the forgotten ex-Planet has quite a bit on his plate to deal with. OCs used.


Pluto had been ignored at the Solar System Planet's meeting.

As usual.

Then again, he wasn't even supposed to be there, but still...

He sighed, running his pale fingers through his shaggy black hair, then plodded back to his Home Portal. As the metallic gateway resting on the dry soil of Ceres, the neutral dwarf planet and meeting place for the other Planet Spirits, flared to golden life and a miniaturized wormhole tunneled through space to his homeland, Pluto kept on wondering about what he had done wrong.

_Is it that I'm too far away from Sol to have his protection? No, that isn't it, Neptune still lets me go a bit closer than him once in awhile… It can't be that I'm too small, because Luna still goes with Earth and everyone remembers _her_… _

He grumbled something indecipherable and probably insulting to all moons, then, seeing as he could catch glimpses of Pluto's cold earth through the wormhole, stepped forward and was instantly transferred millions of miles away to the cold Planet he called home.

Entering a dark cavern, he followed a trail that he had walked many times, avoiding the ice patches, the frozen stalagmites, the bumps and dips in the ground. Not even feeling the cold, his faithful moon trailing after him, Pluto made it to the large, dry cave that he lived in.

"Home sweet home," he muttered bitterly.

_Do I sense sarcasm? _Charon wrote, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm perfectly fine," Pluto snapped.

_Definitely sarcasm._

Pluto's entire body deflated. "I... I just don't know what I did wrong..."

He sighed, fingering with the scarf around his neck while Charon patted him encouragingly on the back.

"But at least Earth didn't forget." Pluto murmured. "Earth's the only one who kinda remembers me..." he sighed, and looked at Charon sadly.

"Do you think anyone else there remembers me?"

Charon replied on his chalkboard like he always did. _I don't know._

"Maybe it's just that they don't like me..."

Charon turned his chalkboard around, scribbled something on it quickly, then turned it again so that it faced the dwarf planet. _Again, I don't know_.

Pluto groaned. "Of course you don't… Nobody else does, so why would you…?"

Charon frowned, his mouth contorting under his mop of hair, and wrote something again.

_You seem tense._

"Of course I'm tense! Everybody's forgetting who I am."

Charon's frown deepened. _You know, people are forgetting who I am, too…_

"Oh… Right…"

_Maybe you should take a break. Visit another planet, or something. How about Earth?_

"Take a break? But… What about you?"

He smiled. _I'll be fine. I'm used to people not knowing who I am. I can hold down the fort here._

"Charon…" Standing up, Pluto wrapped his moon in a hug. "Thank you…"

Struggling to reach his chalkboard, the moon somehow reached around his planet and wrote something messily. _No problem. You need a vacation._

Bidding his moon farewell, Pluto headed into the room where he kept his clothes.

Pluto never really visited Earth's place much, not being very used to all of the abundant life and greenery there that contrasted the dreary dullness of his own home planet.

But, a vacation was a vacation nevertheless, and Pluto was already getting tired of the loneliness, despite the fact that Charon was there to keep Pluto company and that the Planet Spirit meeting was only a few days before.

Upon arriving on Earth, both Venus and Earth greeted him warmly (though without avoiding a moment of hesitation from Venus, asking Pluto "Who are you, again?") and invited him for some treats, as well as some eventual sightseeing at one of Earth's favorite cities- New York City.

The trio were all strolling through the busy streets of Times Square, Pluto being enchanted by all of lights, noise, and the business of the heart of the United States.

As they walked towards a local chocolate shop, Pluto grinned.

"Wow, this is amazing! Earth, you have such a great city." He smiled, not noticing several stares he was getting from the tourists and locals. Earth and Venus exchanged worried glances, and Earth elbowed Pluto, snapping him out of his trance.

"Hm?" he turned to Earth. "Yeah, Earth?"

She cringed slightly. "Uh, call me Terry," she told him.

"And call me Venera," Venus added with a nod, and Pluto looked at the two planets with an eyebrow raised, obviously confused.

"Why? I thought your names were perfectly fine as the way they were..."

Venus shook her head, and leaned in to whisper into his ear. "We're with the humans, remember? They don't know about us, so we have to get human names. It'd be weird for them seeing people sharing names with planetary objects, don't you think?"

Pluto nodded, only understanding a little, and Earth brightened.

"And I have a name for you, too!" she squeaked. "How's 'Percy'?"

Pluto blinked. "P-Percy?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yup! I thought it'd fit you perfectly! Doesn't it?"

Venus rolled her eyes at her sibling before turning to Pluto.

"She's just like that. You'll get used to it, sooner or later." Venus then blinked, as if realising something. "Um, Percy?" she said.

Pluto blinked, confused for a moment, before widening his eyes. "O-oh! Me! Percy! Right! Uh, yeah Venu-Venera?" he caught himself, blushing awkwardly.

_My, being human is harder than I thought…_ Meanwhile, Venus just smiled in slight pity and amusement.

"It's okay, Percy. We all did this, at one point or another… Well, not _everybody_." She chuckled, glancing at Earth, before turning back to Pluto.

"Percy? Why'd you come visit, anyways? It's not everyday somebody other than Mars, Mercury, and myself comes to Earth's place, you know?"

Pluto smiled sheepishly. "Well, I kinda felt that it would be nice if I got a vacation. I haven't gotten one in a few millennia, you know?"

Venus nodded. "But are you sure? Both Mars and I have visited within the last decade, and Mercury was here within the last century. You haven't been to Earth since- when? The 1200's? It's been _at least _eight hundred Earth years, right?"

He blushed. "Well, actually, the last time was during the Roman Empire…"

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "Two thousand years? It's been a while, then."

Nearby, Earth grinned. "But V-chan! That's a new record! Last time it took _five_ millenia, remember?"

Venus smirked and put her hands on her hips, turning to Pluto. "So, Percy, you've only been here twice?"

"Uh… yeah…"

Earth grinned. "Then we have some catching up to, then!" She raised a hand towards the street. "Chocolate, here we come!"

With that, she dragged her sister and the dwarf planet down the street, whooping happily.

Eventually, the trio arrived at the chocolate shop, Earth grinning and sweating from the run while both Pluto and Venus were worn out, Venus looking particularly ticked off.

There, Pluto was introduced to the beautiful and wondrous world of chocolate, enchanted by the world of aromas and delectables, dark and white chocolate, and creamy milk chocolate bunnies and eggs.

Earth held up a bag of chocolate coins, wrapped in shiny silver wrapping. Grinning, she handed a bag each to Pluto and Venus, Pluto looking at it curiously while Venus scowled, remembering the times she tried making her own chocolates with Earth.

"Chocolate coins!" Earth declared proudly. Pluto widened his eyes.

"Are these worth anything?" he asked in surprise, and Venus just huffed, throwing the bag back to Earth and crossing her arms.

"'Course not," she muttered under her breath just as Earth chirped, "Nope! But they sure taste good!" Taking a bag of her own, she looked at the label.

"'Made in Belgium'. Ooh! She makes great chocolates." Earth grinned, grabbing a few more bags, and Venus raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't there a better chocolate shop in New York? That French place- Jacquez, wasn't it?"

Earth nodded. "True, but it's nice to come to this little shop once in a while, you know? Ooh!" She squeaked, her attention grabbed again, dashing to another part of the store, leaving Venus and Pluto behind.

Venus shook her head, a ghost of a smirk on her face. Next to her, Pluto blinked.

`"Is Ear- I mean, _Terry _always like that when she's here?" he asked, curious and slightly startled.

Venus nodded. "Yup. Pretty much. All of her people are obsessed with shopping, especially the ones down here in the States, so whenever she visits, she goes a bit crazy." She explained.

Pluto looked around him slowly. Most of the Terrans that he saw _did _seem to always be ducking into large, bright buildings, which he supposed were other stores. Taking one of the coins from his bag, he examined it, held it up to the light, and bit into it experimentally.

"Gaah! What _is _this!?" he exclaimed, spitting out bits of foil. Venus giggled.

"Silly, you're supposed to take the wrapper off _before _you eat it. See?" She took the coin from his hands and peeled the wrapper off before handing it back. Pluto took another, more cautious bite, and discovered that he loved it.

He quickly ate another.

And another.

And a fourth one.

Venus regarded him nervously. "You might want to slow down a little, there, chocolate can tend to make people a little bit hyper…."

Pluto giggled. "Hyper? Hyper. I love that word, it's so… _Hyper-y." _

His entire body began to tremble with barely surpressed energy. "And chocolate. Chocolate chocolate chocolate. It's amazing don't you think I really think so it tastes really really good and it makes me so happy and it's _such _a nice shade of brown," He finished, beginning to speak faster and faster. Venus backed away a few steps.

"T-Terry?" She called nervously. "I kind of need your help here…"

"Terry? Ha, Terry's such a silly name because Earth's a girl and Terry's a guy name isn't it? That's silly! Heeheeheeheehee!" he giggled.

"Terry!"

"LIFE IS BEAOOTIFUL!" Pluto randomly screamed, attracting the glances of more than a few humans, and then, unable to stay in one place for a moment longer, tore out of the store and into the street like a pack of rabid dogs were after him.

Earth ran up to Venus, carrying a shopping bag. "Yeah? What is it, Venera?" she asked.

Venus simply pointed.

Earth paled. "Ooh… That isn't good…"

"You don't say!?" Venus hissed.

_Ohmigoshohmigoshohmigosheverythingissoprettyandsob rightandniceandloudandwarm, _Pluto thought as he raced through Time Square, laughing like a maniac. _OhheyIdon'tknowwhereIamandIdon'tevencarebecauseeve rythingisso… SHINY!_

He quickly turned and ran down a street, where he saw some metal on a building gleaming in the sunlight.

_Aww… The shiny's way up there…_ He thought.

And then, as suddenly as it had came, all the abnormal energy left his body and Pluto slumped, suddenly exhausted. _Wait, wait… Where am I? _He thought sluggishly, then with building urgency. _Where are Earth and Venus?_

_Am I… Lost?_


End file.
